1. Field
A scroll compressor and a refrigerating machine including the same are provided.
2. Background
Scroll compressors compress refrigerant gas by varying a volume of a compression chamber formed by an inter-engaged pair of scrolls. The scroll compressor is efficient, low in vibration and noise, small in size and light in weight, as compared to a reciprocating compressor or a rotary compressor. Scroll compressors have widely been used in a number of different applications, such as, for example, air conditioners. Improved lubrication to the friction parts of the compressor would further enhance performance, reliability and efficiency of both the compressor and the end application in which it is installed.